Bracia Dalcz i Ska/TI/6
Rozdział VI Pan Karol Dalcz podniósł wysoko rzadkie, strzępiaste brwi, których srebrna siwizna na pergaminowych zmarszczkach czoła zdawała się być jakimś przyklejonym ornamentem. - Stryj się dziwi? - uśmiechnął się Paweł. - Poczekaj, a cóż zrobisz ze swoją bawełną, likwidujesz interesy w Anglii? - Nie - potrząsnął głową Paweł - oczywiście, nie będę ich mógł stąd prowadzić z taką intensywnością, jak dawniej, ale wyrzekać się ich nie myślę. W każdym razie dają dobry dochód. - Tak - cicho powiedział chory. Paweł założył nogę na nogę i zapytał rzeczowo: - Stryj zdaje się być niezadowolony ze zmiany moich projektów? - Bynajmniej. Nie spodziewałem się... - Nie chcę się narzucać, stryju. Proszę mnie zrozumieć. Jeżeli współpraca ze mną nie odpowiada stryjowi, w każdej chwili mogę odstąpić wszystkie udziały. Powiem więcej, mogę wpłynąć na pana Tolewskiego, który nabył część Ganta, i on też swoje sprzeda. - Wiesz dobrze - skrzywił się pan Karol - że nie mam na to dość pieniędzy. Zresztą mylisz się, sądząc, że współpraca z tobą nie odpowiada mi... - No, więc, może Krzysztofowi? - Właśnie... Nie lubicie się... - Przepraszam stryja, to on mnie nie lubi. - Mniejsza o ścisłość. Jednakże sentymenty swoją drogą, a interesy swoją. - Jeżeli Krzysiowi chodzi o naczelne kierownictwo, mogę mu natychmiast ustąpić zaraz po jego powrocie, chociaż jako obecny współwłaściciel firmy nie uważam go za dostatecznie dojrzałego do prowadzenia całokształtu spraw tak dużego przedsiębiorstwa. - Może i masz rację. - Pomimo to, by uniknąć podejrzenia jakiejś machinacji, które może się nasunąć każdemu człowiekowi zdolnemu do niezbyt uczciwych dróg działania... - O jakich machinacjach mówisz? - Ach, stryju, trzeba trzeźwo patrzeć na życie. Nie lubię gry w chowanego. Rzecz może wyglądać tak, że po to przyjechałem do kraju, by wyzyskując sytuację wkręcić się na kierownicze stanowisko w firmie. Nie potrzebuję bronić się przed stryjem, który jest dokładnie poinformowany o wszystkim, który od początku wie, na czym polegała moja rola i w jakim kierunku szła moja ambicja. - Nie - odezwał się pan Karol - nie mogę ci postawić żadnych zarzutów. Postąpiłeś słusznie. - Jest to bodaj pierwsze słowo uznania, jakie udało mi się usłyszeć od kogoś z rodziny od czasu mego dzieciństwa - zaśmiał się Paweł. Nie przesadził. Rzeczywiście po raz pierwszy w zdawkowej pochwale stryja zabrzmiała nuta niemal życzliwości. I to właśnie teraz!... Teraz dlatego, że na szarej zamszowej kołdrze leżało pokwitowanie z manchesterskiego banku z datą dość precyzyjnie podskrobaną jak na stare oczy dlatego, że logika planu nie miała ani jednej luki. No, po części także i dlatego, że na wczorajszym posiedzeniu Zarządu Jachimowski wstydził się swojej porażki i milczał jak zaklęty, nie mogąc zdobyć się na wyduszenie z siebie słów goryczy, które go dławiły. Jakże wspaniały był to widok: tępa, nadęta i aktorsko nieprzystępna gęba Tolewskiego, zaznaczająca swą dobrze wystudiowaną rolę poruszeniami wyszwarcowanych wąsów z przejęciem prowincjonalnego kabotyna, a naprzeciw wypłowiały spocony pysk Jachimowskiego, gotującego się do skoku i przebierającego palcami z taką zawziętością, jakby tamtego trzymał za gardziel. Sprytnie biegające oczka Blumkiewicza prawdziwie nieszczęśliwe, że nie mogą odkryć tego czegoś, co musiało się stać, a co było nie do przeniknięcia, no i Krzysztof. W wiszącym naprzeciw lustrze Paweł widział swoją twarz, poważną, skupioną, pełną godności, twarz, do której nie śmiałyby sięgnąć żadne podejrzenia, żadne wątpliwości. Nie tylko w lustrze. W oczach Jachimowskiego, Blumkiewicza, nawet w gapieniu się Tolewskiego odbijało się takież niekwestionowane zaufanie. Natomiast Krzysztof... Spostrzegł to już wcześniej, gdy Blumkiewicz w imieniu pana Karola obejmował przewodnictwo. Paweł zwrócił się do Krzysztofa z pozornie niewinnym zapytaniem, czy on nic nie ma przeciw temu. Wówczas w jego czarnych oczach dostrzegł jakiś dziwny wyraz, a w głosie jakby wyzwanie, chociaż słowa zawierały konwencjonalną zgodę. I później, gdy pochylony nad papierami czytał sprawozdanie, czuł na sobie jego męczący przenikliwy wzrok. Odrywając niespodziewanie oczy od równych linii maszynowego pisma, na próżno starał się w przyłapanym spojrzeniu Krzysztofa odczytać treść jego myśli, przeniknąć sens, cel, intencję tych badań... Czy właśnie badań?... Nie umiał tego określić i nie chciał skonstatować w sobie niedorzecznego, nieprzebaczalnego uczucia zmieszania i irytacji. Nie chciał przed sobą przyznać się do tego, że ten smarkacz stanowi dlań psychiczną zagadkę, której pojąć niepodobna, przed którą pozostaje bezsilny, on, uważający się za nieomylnego w poznawaniu ludzi, nawet najsprytniej ukrywających swoje wnętrze przed obcym wzrokiem. A w tym wypadku miał wyraźną obawę, że sam jest obiektem obserwowanym z zimną systematycznością... Ba, nie wiedział nawet, czy z zimną, czy z zawziętością, jaką rodzi tylko nienawiść. Wprawdzie nie mogło to naruszyć jego równowagi czy też zachwiać pewności siebie. Ani przez chwilę nie wątpił, że dla każdych, dla najwnikliwszych oczu pozostanie tylko tym, czym zechce być. Jednakże zauważył w sobie nierozumne wahanie, które było zjawiskiem niespodziewanym i przykrym. Mianowicie już od wczoraj przygotował sobie plan zjednania Krzysztofa. Wskutek nieszczęśliwej i błędnej kalkulacji technicznej fabryka poniosła poważne straty na dostawie frezarek. Całkowitą winę powinien był ponieść Krzysztof. Winę, odpowiedzialność i wszelkie konsekwencje natury moralnej. Otóż Paweł postanowił sobie, że sprawę przedstawi w ten sposób, by Krzysztofowi oszczędzić kompromitacji, a jednocześnie dać do zrozumienia, że to on, Paweł, przez życzliwość całą rzecz pokrywa. To było przygotowane i obliczone na zimno. Gdy jednak natarczywy wzrok Krzysztofa stawał się już nie do zniesienia, Paweł zmienił zamiar: - przeciwnie, zaskoczy go ostrym atakiem, dyskwalifikacją jego wiedzy, napiętnowaniem braku doświadczenia. Niech mydłek za wiele sobie nie pozwala, niech wie, że Paweł i jemu może dać mocno po łapach!... I... nie mógł. Wprawdzie przedstawił rzecz zgodnie z pierwotnym rozsądnym planem, ale nie zdołałby wmówić w siebie, że z tych samych pobudek. Och, nie lubił okłamywać siebie. Na to był zbyt odważny. Po prostu... zmiękł. Co za idiotyzm!... Nie rozumiem, co mi się stało - myślał z gniewem, wracając do domu. Na schodach uprzytomnił sobie, że i dawniej, ilekroć rozmawiał z Krzysztofem, zawsze nie postępował ściśle według przyjętej taktyki. Że - do licha - smarkacz działał mu na nerwy w irytujący, nie dający się logicznie wytłumaczyć sposób. Od dnia posiedzenia umyślnie, dla skontrolowania siebie, starał się jak najczęściej widywać Krzysztofa. Wiadomości, jakie zdołał zebrać o nim od Marychny, od pracowników w fabryce, przez służbę wreszcie, nie wyjaśniały niczego. Dlatego od dnia posiedzenia już trzy razy był u stryja. W fabryce Krzysztof wyra nie go unikał. I tym razem jednak nie spotkał go, a zyskał tylko to, że jeszcze raz dowiedział się o antypatii tego młodzika do siebie. Z punktu widzenia interesów teraz właściwie nie potrzebował liczyć się zbyt wiele z Krzysztofem. Nawet wykrycie faktycznego stanu rzeczy nie zmieniłoby przecie tego, że był już właścicielem nabytych prawnie udziałów fabryki. Łącznie z pakietem Ganta, pozostającym obecnie w rękach Tolewskiego, miał czterdzieści dwa procent udziałów, czyli głos prawie decydujący, jeżeli weźmie się pod uwagę to, że Jachimowski zawsze weźmie jego stronę, może nie z sympatii, ale z wyrachowania, gdyż nienawidzili się z panem Karolem. Od czasu wyzdrowienia Krzysztofa Paweł zaczął systematycznie ograniczać jego wtrącanie się do kierownictwa fabryki. Kilkakrotnie przygotowany był nawet na scysję z tego powodu. Do awantury jednak nie doszło, czy to dzięki nieuwadze Krzysztofa, czy też wskutek jego pojednawczego usposobienia. W żaden sposób Paweł nie mógł tego wywnioskować ani z osobistych obserwacyj, ani z tego, co udało się wyciągnąć z Marychny. Przypomniał ją sobie i postanowił zatelefonować do niej zaraz po powrocie od stryja. W domu wszakże oczekiwała go niespodzianka. Mianowicie zastał Zdzisława i Halinę. Siedzieli w salonie z minami ponurymi. Nie widział ich od szeregu dni. Z Haliną nigdy nie szukał spotkania, a Zdzisław od trzech tygodni miał urlop i zbijał bąki na polowaniach u krewnych matki. Oczywiście, przyjechał do Warszawy wezwany przez Jachimowskich, a ta wizyta przypominała już z daleka démarche, protest zbiorowy, interwencję familijną. - Dobry wieczór - powitał ich prawie ironicznie - czemu mam zawdzięczać waszą miłą wizytę? - Chcieliśmy rozmówić się z tobą - zaczął Zdzisław, poprawiając krawat. - Służę... Usiadł naprzeciw i czekał dobrą chwilę, zanim brat wyłoży swoje pretensje. Ten jednak widocznie nie wiedział, od czego zacząć. - Służę - powtórzył niecierpliwie, widząc, że tym jeszcze bardziej deprymuje rodzeństwo. - No, mówże, Zdzichu - poruszyła się w fotelu Halina. - Chcieliśmy cię zapytać... hm... chcieliśmy dowiedzieć się, czy to jest możliwe, co mówi Jachimowski... - Nie on, ale Ludka - poprawiła Halina. - Wszystko jedno, więc Ludka, że ty podstawiłeś Tolewskiego i wykupiłeś nasze udziały na jego nazwisko? Paweł zapalił papierosa: - A można zapytać, co to was obchodzi? - Dziwny jesteś... No, przecie to nasze udziały! - Były wasze - spokojnie podkreślił Paweł - były do czasu, aż je ojciec sprzedał. - Zrobił to bezprawnie!! - Hm... nie sądzę. Miał plenipotencję nieograniczoną. Zresztą on między was je podzielił. Naprawdę były jego wyłączną własnością. Zdzisław zerwał się: - Ach, mniejsza o to. W każdym razie możesz nam odpowiedzieć? - Mogę. Otóż bez żadnego podstawiania po prostu kupiłem te udziały. - I udziały Ganta, w najpodstępniejszy sposób! - Uspokój się w tej chwili - zimno przerwał Paweł. - Nie znaliśmy cię dotychczas! To łajdactwo! Paweł wstał i zrobiwszy jeden krok ku niemu, powiedział dobitnie: - I teraz mnie nie znasz. Jeszcze jedno obelżywe słowo, jeszcze jedno podniesienie głosu, a dostaniesz w pysk, aż ci zęby wylecą... Siadaj! Zdzisław wytrzeszczył oczy, skulił się i opadł na najbliżej stojące krzesło. - Kupiłem udziały, rozumiecie, wykupiłem je - mówił już spokojnie Paweł - i nie widzę w tym nic, co by stanowiło waszą krzywdę. - Przecie to nasze!... - Dostaliście je gratis z łaski ojca i on wam je zabrał. Ja je wykupiłem za moje własne pieniądze, które zarobiłem sam. Czego więc chcecie? Oboje milczeli. - Nie mam wobec was żadnego długu wdzięczności. Chyba sami to przyznacie, co?... Otóż pomimo to gotów jestem odstąpić wam w każdej chwili nabyte przeze mnie udziały. Zapłaciłem za nie sto dziesięć tysięcy dolarów gotówką i za takąż kwotę je oddam bez grosza prowizji. Nie są mi potrzebne. A podaję do waszej wiadomości, że ich wartość jest znacznie wyższa. - Wiesz, że nie mamy nic, że jesteśmy nędzarzami - pochylił głowę Zdzisław. - Nędzarzami?... Cha... cha... Nie, tylko musicie pracować na utrzymanie. Chyba jałmużny po mnie się nie spodziewacie, co?... Chyba pamiętacie te słodkie czasy, kiedy siedziałem za granicą bez grosza przy duszy, a żadne z was palcem nie ruszyło? Co?... - W każdym razie.... postąpiłeś samolubnie - odezwała się Halina. - A tak, na przykład zapłaciłem dług ojca! Zaległo milczenie. Paweł rozkoszował się swym zwycięstwem. Kiedyś nienawidził ich wszystkich. Teraz pozostała mu tylko pogarda i niechęć do całej rodziny, do tej grupki snobów i głuptasów, która go uważała za pasożyta! Za wykolejeńca! Do jednej tylko matki zachował pewną dozę sentymentu, zimnego, obojętnego poczucia odrobiny wdzięczności za to, że stała się przypadkowo, dzięki swej fenomenalnej naiwności, środkiem, przy którego pomocy zdołał się wydobyć na powierzchnię. Nie była to z jego strony wdzięczność, jeżeli zaś posyłał matce po kilkaset złotych miesięcznie, to jedynie w celu trzymania jej na wsi z dala od Warszawy. Poza tym nie żywił nigdy żadnych uczuć rodzinnych, a samą rodzinę uważał za zespół całkowicie przypadkowy i niczym nie wiążący. Toteż jego postanowienie usunięcia Zdzisława z fabryki podyktowane było nie antypatią do brata, lecz przeświadczeniem, że ten cymbał jest w przedsiębiorstwie niepotrzebną zawadą. Korzystając ze sposobności, chciał załatwić z nim i tę sprawę. - Zdzisławie - powiedział - stryj Karol zażądał usunięcia cię z fabryki. Nie mogłem oponować, bo nie przemawia za tobą nic. Nie chciałbym jednak udzielać ci wymówienia, jak pierwszemu lepszemu pracownikowi. Wobec tego proszę cię, abyś złożył podanie o dymisję. Zdzisław zbladł: - Czy to zemsta za to, że ośmieliłem się upomnieć o swoje prawa?... - Nie, głupcze! - zasyczał groźnie Paweł - nie masz żadnych praw! To jest moja łaska! I do licha, nie prowokuj mnie, bym ją cofnął. Wyrobiłem dla ciebie posadę w Banku Morskim w Gdyni. Otrzymasz tam te same warunki. Nie jesteś ich wart i radzę ci trzymać się tej posady obiema rękami, bo więcej dla ciebie nikt nic nie zrobi. - Kiedy ja nie zamierzam wcale wyjeżdżać z Warszawy! Paweł wzruszył ramionami i zwrócił się do siostry: - Musisz i ty z czegoś żyć. Najlepiej zrobisz, jeżeli postarasz się o jakąś posadę. Halina patrzyła nań z przerażeniem: - Żartujesz, Pawełku, przecie ja nic nie umiem! - Znasz obce języki. Zresztą mogę cię polecić do pewnej firmy. W każdym razie musisz się zdecydować do wtorku. Ode mnie grosza więcej nie dostaniesz, a twoich rachunków nie zamierzam płacić. Zresztą masz całe stada przyjaciół, możesz postarać się, by którykolwiek popełnił idiotyzm i ożenił się z tobą. Ale to już mnie nic nie obchodzi. Wstał i nacisnął dzwonek. - Teraz muszę was pożegnać. Oczekuję kogoś. Nie zdążyli jeszcze wyjść, gdy wydał dyspozycję służącemu: - Pamiętaj, Karolu, że państwo stanowczo sobie życzą, by drzwi od ich części mieszkania do mojej były stale zamknięte. - Słucham jaśnie pana, ale właśnie panicz Zdzisław kazał... - Powiedziałem - bezapelacyjnie przerwał Paweł i przeszedł do gabinetu. Usiadł przy biurku i zatelefonował do Marychny. Po dłuższej dopiero chwili podeszła do aparatu. Mówiła głosem nienaturalnie przyciszonym i była zemocjonowana. - Co ci się stało? - nie zorientował się Paweł. - Teraz trudno mi mówić, może pan zadzwoni później... - Aha! - domyślił się - twój wzdychający Romeo jest u ciebie? - Tak. - Trudno. Jeżeli wcześnie pozbędziesz się go, to przyjedź do mnie. - O, ja chciałabym, ale nie wiem... - Więc czekam. Zaśmiał się do siebie. Ani przez moment nie miał wątpliwości, że w Krzysztofie nie ma niebezpiecznego rywala. W ogóle mężczyźni tego typu nie cieszą się powodzeniem u kobiet, a ten ze swoim platonizmem, z wierszami, a zapewne i z westchnieniami spóźnił się o ładne sto lat. Oczywiście Paweł mógłby bez szczególniejszych wysiłków odsunąć Marychnę od Krzysztofa i niepodzielnie zająć jego miejsce, gdyby mu na tym chociaż odrobinę zależało. Dotychczas jednak ani razu w życiu nie pałał żądzą wyłączności w posiadaniu kobiet, a tutaj chodziło mu głównie o źródło wiadomości o Krzysztofie. Teraz, kiedy pierwsza część planu została przeprowadzona, należało gruntowniej przestudiować możliwości całkowitego podporządkowania sobie przedsiębiorstwa. Paweł miał tu do wyboru kilka dróg działania. Najprostszą, lecz zarazem najtrudniejszą, byłoby zdobycie pełnego wpływu na Krzysztofa. Próbował już tego w najrozmaitszych okazjach, a zawsze bezskutecznie. Na przykład na próżno starał się przyśpieszyć teraz jego wyjazd w góry. Krzysztof, czy to podejrzewający jakiś podstęp, czy po prostu przez upór, z dnia na dzień odkładał swój wyjazd. Nie pomagały ani najzręczniej podsunięte względy na sytuację marcową w fabryce, kiedy obecność dyrektora technicznego będzie konieczna, ani w dobrej wierze robione namowy ze strony Marychny. Razu pewnego, gdy Paweł powiedział mu, że blado wygląda, Krzysztof obrzucił go ironicznym spojrzeniem i zapytał: - Czyżby to mogło cię obchodzić? Zabiłby tego smarkacza za to i za ten szyderczy uśmiech tak rażący na irytująco świeżych ustach, na których jeszcze mleko nie zdołało obeschnąć. I tak zawsze. Ilekroć nań spojrzał, łapał jakieś zamyślone i smutne rozmarzenie w jego czarnych oczach, które natychmiast miast zmieniało się w wyraz zimny i odporny. Przypominało mu to wszystko kolegę z gimnazjum, Wacka Jurkiewicza, którego znienawidził za to, że ten nie chciał odwzajemnić się mu sympatią... Co prawda byłoby grubą przesadą powiedzieć, że do Krzysztofa czuje aż sympatię, a jednak coś go do tego zarozumiałego błazna ciągnęło. Zły był, gdy to uprzytomnił sobie. A stało się to tak: pewnego razu salon, w którym zwykle oczekiwał, aż stryj go przyjmie, był właśnie froterowany i Blumkiewicz przeprowadził go do małego bocznego pokoju, będącego czymś w rodzaju buduaru pani Teresy. Na stole leżał album z fotografiami. Machinalnie przerzucając jego kartki natrafił na całą serię fotografii Krzysztofa. Naliczył ich kilkadziesiąt, przeważnie amatorskich, przedstawiających Krzysia jako małego chłopca, wyrostka, młodzieńca, dorosłego mężczyznę, lecz zawsze z tą nieuchwytną młodzieńczością, której wdzięk tutaj uwydatniał się jeszcze bardziej niż w życiu. Dlaczego on mnie nie cierpi? - myślał wpatrując się w karty albumu - nic mu przecie złego nie zrobiłem jeszcze, nie dałem najmniejszego powodu do podejrzeń, przeciwnie, zabiegam o jego życzliwość, a on nie może wiedzieć, że to jest nieszczere... I właśnie w tej chwili uświadomił sobie, że nie jest to takie nieszczere, jakim być powinno. Zbyt często myślał o Krzysztofie, zbyt mocno brał do serca jego demonstracyjną niechęć, zanadto przejmował się jego impertynenckim tonem i do ciężkiego diabła - nie mógł odpędzić idiotycznej myśli, że w gruncie rzeczy i Krzysztof tylko przez jakąś zawziętość, przez jakąś przekorę jest w stosunku do niego tak szorstki i wrogi. Od czasu nabycia udziałów Paweł nie potrzebował bezwzględnie liczyć się ze stryjem i z Krzysztofem. Sto razy też obiecywał sobie zareagowanie na jego arogancję w sposób zdecydowany, brutalny i osadzający. Gdy jednak doszło do czego, nie zmieniał taktyki, a co więcej, sam przed sobą usiłował wykręcić się ze swej chwilowej słabości, przyłapywał siebie na tej śmiesznej gierce i nie umiał sobie tego przebaczyć. A przecież zjednanie Krzysztofa nie było właściwie nieodzowne. Istniała jeszcze druga równie prosta droga... pozbyć się go. Paweł już przed miesiącem dowiedział się, że stan zdrowia stryja budzi coraz poważniejsze obawy, że paraliż lada dzień może objąć cały organizm, czego znowuż nie wytrzyma serce. Wiadomości te zawdzięczał niewinnemu podstępowi. Mianowicie, chociaż czuł się świetnie, odwiedził domowego lekarza stryja, doktora Szulborskiego, skarżąc się na migreny i wyrażając przekonanie, że wiedza pana doktora, dzięki której stryj Karol miewa się tak dobrze, i tym razem... Otóż w razie śmierci stryja jedynym jego spadkobiercą pozostawał Krzysztof. A gdyby i jemu... przytrafił się jakiś nieszczęśliwy wypadek... W fabryce zaś o nieszczęśliwe wypadki nietrudno!... U drzwi frontowych rozległ się dzwonek. Służba od dawna otrzymała zakaz zjawiania się po godzinie dziewiątej. Paweł wstał, przeciągnął się i poszedł otworzyć. Zarumieniona od mrozu, z roziskrzonymi radością oczyma wpadła Marychna. Jej futro pachniało świeżym, zimnym powietrzem, a usta miała jędrne i chłodne jak pomarańcza. - Uch, nareszcie - zarzuciła mu ręce na szyję. - Tak ci było pilno? - To też - zaśmiała się - ale nareszcie jutro jedziemy. - Do Zakopanego? - Gdzież tam! Do samej Szwajcarii!!! - Ho, ho... Była bardzo rozbawiona. Poprawiając włosy przed lustrem, trzepała wiadomości jedną za drugą, przeplatając to wszystko wykrzyknikami, wreszcie uplasowała się na kolanach Pawła, opowiadała, jak pojadą, co zobaczą, i że w ogóle jest szczęśliwa. - To ładnie - zrobił smutną minę Paweł - jesteś szczęśliwa, że mnie tu zostawiasz, że jedziesz zdradzić mnie z innym. Nie spodziewałem się tego po tobie. Ciekaw był, jak na to zareaguje. Odezwanie się jego widocznie bardzo wzięła do serca. Siedziała nieruchomo i wpatrując się w podłogę milczała. - Widzisz - dodał - jak mnie krzywdzisz. - Kiedy... kiedy to ja właściwie nie ciebie zdradzam z nim, tylko jego z tobą - odezwała się nieśmiało, jednak tonem, który świadczył o przykrości, jaką jej sprawia wyjaśnienie rzeczy tak prostej, a tak dla niego przykrej, prawdopodobnie przykrej... Paweł był szczerze tym ubawiony. - W każdym razie cieszysz się, że jedziesz. - Ależ nie - zmartwiła się - ja nie cieszę się, że jadę i że nie będę widziała ciebie, tylko cieszę się, że będę za granicą. Ja wcale nie chciałabym, gdyby... Zresztą... jeżeli nie chcesz, to nie pojadę... Ale sam mówiłeś... Dostrzegła wreszcie jego półuśmiech i obraziła się: - Eee, ty w ogóle kpisz ze mnie... Udowodnienie tego, że nie kpi, zajęło Pawłowi ponad dwie godziny czasu, ku zadowoleniu stron obu. W przerwach między bardziej ważkimi argumentami Paweł próbował żartobliwie udzielać Marychnie wskazówek, w jaki sposób należy zabrać się do przełamania upartej cnotliwości Krzysztofa. Ona jednak nie chciała tego słuchać, twierdząc, że się wstydzi. Natomiast na dowód, że nie chce o nim zapomnieć, poprosiła go o fotografię. - Po co ci to - wzruszył ramionami - jeszcze Krzysztof znajdzie ją u ciebie i będziesz miała scenę zazdrości. - Przecie nie będzie szperać po moich rzeczach - oburzyła się - Krzych jest dżentelmenem. - Moja droga, każdy mężczyzna jest dżentelmenem, czułym, arcydelikatnym i nadskakującym wobec wszystkich ładnych kobiet do czasu, póki nie nabierze do nich praw. Prawie każdy później zmienia się do niepoznania. - Mężczyźni są okropni - westchnęła Marychna tak, jakby swoje doświadczenia w tym względzie liczyła na kopy. Zaśmiał się i dodał: - Natomiast kobiety odwrotnie: w stosunku do wszystkich mężczyzn udają wszechwładne monarchinie, nieprzystępne i godne, a gdy z tym czy z innym raz zaprzyjaźnią się bliżej, w stosunku do niego zmieniają się w nadskakujące niewolnice. - To bardzo smutne, jeżeli tak jest - po namyśle powiedziała Marychna i pochyliła abażur, gdyż zdawało się jej, że światło lampy razi Pawła. Musiała wyjść wcześnie, by dobrze wyspać się przed podróżą. Nazajutrz nie miała być w fabryce, więc teraz pożegnała się z Pawłem, wśród wielu pocałunków zapewniając go, że ani na sekundę o nim nie zapomni. Z kilku fotografij, jakie miał pod ręką, wybrała tę, na której oczy miał do połowy przymknięte i wyglądał tak "niebezpiecznie". Gdy wreszcie wyszła, Paweł pogasił światła i położył się do łóżka, lecz zasnąć nie mógł. Wciąż uparcie powracała myśl o nieszczęśliwych wypadkach, jakie w fabryce są rzeczą częstą i naturalną, o wypadkach, którym z łatwością mogą ulec ci, którzy po warsztatach chodzą, jak na przykład dyrektor techniczny... Nagle uprzytomnił sobie, że w jednej z rozmów Jachimowski, tak, właśnie Jachimowski powiedział: - Nie widzę specjalnego powodu do zmartwień w tym, że Krzysztof łazi po fabryce i pod wszystkie maszyny nos wsadza. A już najmniej niepokoić to powinno nas, jego spadkobierców. Paweł wówczas nie zwrócił na te słowa uwagi. Teraz jednak z całą jasnością odkrył, że jego własna myśl zrodziła się z tego podsunięcia Jachimowskiego. - A głupie bydlę! - zaklął głośno. W tej chwili powziął postanowienie: należy jak najprędzej wylać Jachimowskiego z fabryki. To go uspokoiło i spał twardym zdrowym snem aż do rana. Obudził się ze świeżą i spokojną głową, a nawet w dobrym humorze. Miał w tym dniu sporo rzeczy do załatwienia. Przeważnie były to sprawy odkładane od dawna do dnia wyjazdu Krzysztofa, to jest do czasu, gdy bez jego kontroli mogła wychodzić obowiązująca korespondencja z firmy. Poza tym musiał załatwić się z Jachimowskim. Około jedenastej szofer zameldował się, że odwozi na dworzec pana Krzysztofa. Paweł spojrzał na zegarek: - Zaczekaj chwilę, pojadę z tobą. Już w chwilę później był niezadowolony z własnego niewczesnego pomysłu. Jednak słowo się rzekło i skoro nie można było wobec siebie znaleźć wytłumaczenia bezsensownego kroku, trzeba było wykombinować coś, co nie naraziłoby go na śmieszność w oczach Krzysztofa i usprawiedliwiło odprowadzanie na dworzec. Jak na złość w papierach leżących na biurku nie było nic takiego, co wymagałoby wyjaśnień dyrektora technicznego. Nagle przyszło mu na myśl, że może prosić Krzysztofa, by ten zwiedził w Szwajcarii niektóre fabryki metalurgiczne i porobił obserwacje, które można by tu zastosować. To wydało się mu wystarczającym pretekstem. Samochód objechał długi prostokąt muru fabrycznego i zatrzymał się przed sztachetami willi. Szofer nacisnął trzykrotnie guzik sygnału i po niespełna minucie otworzyły się drzwi frontowe. Służąca, stara tęga kobieta, ulokowała dwie walizy przy szoferze, neseser zaś i kilka drobiazgów podała Pawłowi. Tuż za nią ukazał się Krzysztof w eleganckim palcie podróżnym, z pledem i z jeszcze jedną walizką. - Bój się Boga, Krzychu - żartobliwie przywitał go Paweł - jedziesz na dwa tygodnie, a zabierasz tyle rzeczy, co stara panna, wybierająca się na pół roku. Spostrzegł od razu niezadowolenie Krzysztofa, wywołane oczywiście tym, że nie spodziewał się, iż Paweł zechce go odprowadzać. - Och, tylko niezbędne rzeczy - powiedział wymijająco, lecz jego twarz pokryła się rumieńcem gniewu. Paweł udał, że tego nie spostrzega, i znajdował w tym nawet swego rodzaju satysfakcję, że Krzysztof nie może pozbyć się jego narzuconego towarzystwa. - Wyglądasz tak - odezwał się zaczepnie - jakbyś był niezadowolony, ale daruj, chciałem po drodze rozmówić się z tobą o kwestiach firmowych. - Nic nie mam przeciw temu. Wóz ruszył. Paweł w krótkich słowach przedstawił kwestię, jak zapewniał, wielkiej wagi. Chodzi o ewentualny oddział produkcji mniejszych motorów elektrycznych dla rolnictwa. Są widoki na znalezienie odpowiednich kapitałów i rozszerzenie fabryki. Dlatego byłoby pożyteczne, gdyby Krzysztof odwiedził w Szwajcarii zakłady przemysłowe, takie jak Sullixa i Terschenwalda, dla zorientowania się w ich metodach. - Sądzę, że ci to nie sprawi specjalnych trudności - zakończył. Krzysztof wzruszył ramionami: - Znam te rzeczy dość dobrze, właśnie w Szwajcarii. Zresztą jadę na odpoczynek. - Nie nalegam, tylko myślałem... - Mogłeś mi to powiedzieć wczoraj - zimno zauważył Krzysztof. - Nie mogłem z dwóch względów. Po pierwsze, sam nie wiedziałem jeszcze, że ewentualność rozszerzenia fabryki w tym kierunku ma szanse finansowe, a po wtóre, sam jeszcze nie byłeś zdecydowany co do daty wyjazdu. Krzysztof zatrzymał na nim przenikliwe spojrzenie: - To prawda. Nie wiedziałeś nawet, że jadę do Szwajcarii, i... ciekaw jestem, skąd się o tym dowiedziałeś? Paweł zwymyślał siebie w duchu, że był tak niezręczny, lecz nie dał po sobie tego poznać. Udał zdziwienie: - Skąd?... No, Holder mi mówił. - Holder? On też nie mógł wiedzieć. Nie było innego wyjścia. Dla osłonięcia Marychny należało właśnie ją narazić: - Jednak wiedział. Mówił mi nawet, że słyszał to od jednej z maszynistek, jakiejś Jaroszówny czy Jarszówny. Czułem się nawet tym dotknięty. Zwierzasz się ze swych planów byle urzędniczce, a mnie o tym nie mówisz, chociaż bądź co bądź naczelnego dyrektora może obchodzić adres, pod którym w razie jakiegoś wypadku da się odnaleźć dyrektor techniczny. Zaśmiał się, jakby dla zbagatelizowania całej sprawy, i dodał: - Stawiam kwestię w taki sposób, gdyż robisz wiele, bym nie pamiętał, że jesteśmy bardzo bliskimi krewnymi. Samochód zajeżdżał właśnie przed stopnie dworca. Krzysztof odwrócił głowę i powiedział cicho: - Nic o tym nie wiesz, Pawle. Do drzwiczek rzucili się tragarze. Paweł nie odprowadzał Krzysztofa na peron, gdyż nie chciał go narazić na przykrą sytuację z racji obecności tam Marychny. Podali sobie ręce i znowu zdawało się Pawłowi, że w czarnych oczach mignęła iskierka sympatii. W natłoku samochodów szofer zawrócił i auto pomknęło ku fabryce. Paweł zapalił papierosa. W limuzynie pozostał nikły zapach wody toaletowej Krzysztofa. Naprawdę dziwny z niego chłopak. Niewątpliwie jest to skutkiem nienormalnego wychowania... I co miało znaczyć to jego odezwanie się?... Brzmiało to tak: gdybyś wiedział to, o czym nie masz nawet pojęcia, wówczas rozumiałbyś mnie, ale i tak jest to beznadziejne. - Nonsens - zżymał się Paweł, w tejże jednak chwili przypomniał sobie, że Krzysztof znowu nazwał go po imieniu, co zdarzyło mu się dopiero drugi raz. I znowu wymówił je z jakąś szczególnie ciepłą intonacją, z intonacją tak bardzo różniącą się od zwykłego suchego tonu. - Pal go sześć - zmarszczył brwi - za wiele myślę o tym smarkaczu. Po powrocie do fabryki wezwał Holdera: - Czy dyrektor Jachimowski jeszcze jest? - Owszem, panie dyrektorze, czy mam poprosić? - Nie. Ale dopilnuje pan, kiedy wyjdzie, i wówczas wezwie do mnie pana Karliczka. - Słucham, panie dyrektorze. W niespełna godzinę sekretarz zameldował inżyniera Karliczka. Wbrew swemu nazwisku był to tęgi, wysoki mężczyzna, o rudawym zaroście i o ciężkich niedźwiedziowatych ruchach. Paweł wskazał mu krzesło przed biurkiem. - Mało się znamy - zaczął - ale sądzę, że mogę mieć do pana zaufanie. - Tak jest - bąknął Karliczek i zmarszczył czoło. - Od jak dawna jest pan zastępcą dyrektora handlowego? - Chyba od ośmiu lat, panie dyrektorze. Paweł udał zdziwienie: - Od ośmiu? I przez cały ten czas nie awansował pan? Karliczek bezradnym gestem rozłożył ręce. - Hm... - namyślił się Paweł - czy nie uważa pan, że jest pan cokolwiek pokrzywdzony? Przecież gaży nawet panu nie podniesiono ani razu. - Owszem, jeden raz o sto złotych. - Zatem, ile ma pan teraz miesięcznie? - Dziewięćset, panie dyrektorze. - Tak mało?... Hm... a ile ma pański zwierzchnik? - O, pan Jachimowski ma dwa tysiące... Ale ja to rozumiem... Jako współwłaściciel. - Myli się pan - przerwał Paweł - płaci się za pracę, a nie za to, że ktoś ma udziały. Tak... Mój nieboszczyk ojciec miał o panu najlepszą opinię. Te spostrzeżenia, jakie ja zdążyłem porobić podczas mego kierownictwa, w zupełności ją uzasadniają. Dlatego chciałbym dać panu dowód, że umiemy docenić zasługi położone dla naszej firmy. - Bardzo dziękuję, panie dyrektorze, naprawdę... - Nie ma pan za co dziękować. Myślę przede wszystkim o interesach przedsiębiorstwa. I właśnie dlatego uważałbym, że zasługuje pan na inne, lepsze i lepiej płatne stanowisko. Twarz Karliczka pokryła się ceglastym rumieńcem. - O, doprawdy, panie dyrektorze - powiedział jąkając się - ja już tak zżyłem się z pracą wydziału handlowego... Jeżeli pan tak łaskaw... prosiłbym o pozostawienie mnie na dotychczasowym miejscu... Paweł udawał, że przegląda papiery. Jednak ani jedno drgnięcie twarzy podwładnego nie uszło jego uwagi. Nie mylił się. Było jasne, że Karliczek miał na swym stanowisku dobre poboczne dochody z prowizyj i łapówek. Oczywiście Jachimowski nie był w porządku, gdyż w przeciwnym razie temu cymbałowi nie udałoby się zwędzić ani grosza. Paweł wiedział o tym od dawna. Teraz znalazł tylko potwierdzenie uzasadnionych podejrzeń, co zresztą było mu bardzo na rękę. - Panie inżynierze - odezwał się - bynajmniej nie myślałem o przeniesieniu pana do innego wydziału. Przeciwnie. Jestem zdania, że w dyrekcji handlowej jest pan niezastąpiony. Czy... wie pan, jakie stosunki panują między moim szwagrem a prezesem Dalczem? - Słyszałem, że nie najlepsze... ale ja tam się tymi rzeczami nie interesuję, to do mnie nie należy... - Nie o to chodzi, panie Karliczek. Sprawa polega na tym, że prezes pragnąłby rozstać się z panem Jachimowskim. Zapytywał mnie też, czy jestem zdania, że pan byłby odpowiedni na stanowisko dyrektora handlowego. Oczywiście mówię to panu w przeświadczeniu, że ani jedno słowo tej rozmowy nie wyjdzie poza drzwi mego gabinetu. - O, tego może pan być pewien, panie dyrektorze. - Jestem pewien - z niewzruszonym przekonaniem pochylił głowę Paweł - dlatego mogę panu szczerze powiedzieć, że prezes życzy sobie znaleźć powód, pretekst, podstawę moralną do udzielenia dymisji dotychczasowemu dyrektorowi handlowemu. Rozumie pan? - Naturalnie... - Od tego zależy wszystko. I właśnie, nie chcąc sprawie nadawać niepotrzebnego rozgłosu przez wyznaczenie specjalnych rewidentów, zwróciłem się do pana. Spodziewam się, że jako wypróbowany przyjaciel firmy pan zechce ułatwić mi zadanie i wskaże kilka spraw, które mogą dać ową podstawę moralną. Karliczek siedział nieruchomo z oczyma utkwionymi w podłodze. Na jego karku nabrzmiały fałdy czerwonej skóry, splecione krótkie i grube palce nie ustawały w wijącym się robaczkowym ruchu. - No, panie inżynierze? - przynaglił Paweł. - Ja owszem... - sapnął Karliczek - owszem, rozejrzę się... poszukam... - Poszuka pan i znajdzie? Karliczek łypnął ku niemu badawczym spojrzeniem: - Zapewne.... Tak sądzę... W ciągu kilku dni... Paweł zaśmiał się pobłażliwie: - Żarty, panie Karliczek, żarty. Czy ja wyglądam na usposobionego do żartów, panie Karliczek?... W ciągu kilku dni wiele osób może wylecieć poza bramę fabryczną. W ciągu kilku dni mogą nabrać takiego rozpędu, że znajdą się w innej bramie, która otwiera się bardzo łatwo tylko dla wchodzących, natomiast wychodzących wypuszcza niechętnie. W ciągu kilku dni wiele rzeczy się dzieje. Nie wszyscy mamy na to czas. Toteż myślę, że pan sobie zaraz, natychmiast, nie wychodząc z tego pokoju, zdoła przypomnieć cokolwiek ciekawego. - Doprawdy tak trudno, panie dyrektorze - Karliczek wyjął dużą chustkę z różowym szlakiem, rozłożył ją i obtarł twarz. - O, wierzę panu, że trudno. Ale pamięć człowieka rozsądnego zaczyna działać intensywniej w chwilach, od których zależy na przykład znaczna poprawa bytu albo duże przykrości. Wysoko cenię pańską lojalność i wiem, że ta ma większe zobowiązania w stosunku do firmy niż do zwierzchnika bezpośredniego. Taki zwierzchnik, panie inżynierze, często umie wmówić w podwładnych, że pokrycie milczeniem pewnych przekroczeń jest dowodem poczucia koleżeństwa, ba, potrafi zmusić do partycypowania w nielegalnych zyskach pod grozą, powiedzmy, dymisji. Najuczciwszego człowieka, za jakiego pana uważam, może to spotkać. Znam życie i nie jestem upartym pedantem. Umiem odróżnić złą wolę od pewnych konieczności życiowych. Czy mówię dość jasno? Karliczek gniótł ręce, poruszał brwiami, jego żuchwy wykonywały nieustannie skoki w górę i w dół, wskutek czego przez tłuste warstwy twarzy przebiegały gęste grube fale, połyskujące miedzią źle ogolonego zarostu. Kilka razy otwierał rybim ruchem usta i rzucał ku Pawłowi rozpaczliwe wywiadowcze spojrzenia. Wreszcie zaczął mówić. Już dawno przebrzmiał ostatni chrapliwy dźwięk syreny fabrycznej, gdy Paweł wraz z Karliczkiem przeszli do biura handlowego. Wśród brzęku kluczy otwierały się szafy i szuflady, terkoczący hałas rolet drewnianych, amerykańskich szafek mieszał się z szybkim szelestem papierów. Woźny, stojący przed drzwiami, zatrzymał sekretarza Holdera: - Pan dyrektor nie kazał nikogo wpuszczać. - Co, Józef zwariował? Ja mam pilną korespondencję! - Nie kazał. Bardzo przepraszam, ale jak pan sekretarz chce, to niech wejdzie na własną odpowiedzialność. W tej właśnie chwili otworzyły się drzwi. Wyszedł Paweł z plikiem papierów w ręku. Za nim ukazał się inżynier Karliczek, czerwony jak burak. Paweł na korytarzu przejrzał i podpisał korespondencję, mruknął "do widzenia", nałożył futro i zbiegł ze schodów. Miał wszystko, czego się spodziewał. - Do domu - powiedział szoferowi. Natychmiast po przyjeździe wytelefonował Jachimowskiego, zaznaczając, że sprawa jest bardzo pilna. Właśnie kończył obiad, gdy zjawił się Jachimowski. Od czasu niefortunnego pozbycia się udziałów Ganta zmienił się bardzo. Był nieco przesądny i doszedł do przekonania, że ta jedna nieudana transakcja pociągnie za sobą szereg przykrych zdarzeń. Najbardziej męczyło go to, że nie miał żadnych dowodów na udział w machinacji samego Pawła. Wprawdzie Paweł skłonił go do tego podstępu, ale bezpośrednim winowajcą był Tolewski. Mógł zatem oskarżać Pawła o lekkomyślną radę, o niedocenianie sprytu Tolewskiego, o obojętność dla cudzych interesów, ale nie mógł mu rzucić w twarz, że to on popełnił cały szwindel. Zdobyłby się na to niewątpliwie w stosunku do każdego innego człowieka, lecz tu brakowało mu pewności siebie. Sam wygląd Pawła, jego olimpijskość, wyniosłość i powaga - onieśmielały. Zresztą bądź co bądź pozostawało faktem, że Paweł nabył od Tolewskiego udziały sprzedane przez Wilhelma Dalcza, że na stracie Ganta nic nie zyskał, a przynajmniej nie można mu było tego udowodnić. Nawet te piętnaście tysięcy dolarów, które Jachimowski włożył do afery, zostały mu zwrócone w całości. Jedynym świństwem, jakie wolno było zarzucić Pawłowi, było niedopuszczenie szwagra do części wykupionych udziałów, jak ustalili przedtem. I tu jednak Paweł miał dość wystarczające tłumaczenie: - Swoim niezgrabiaszostwem - powiedział oddając Jachimowskiemu jego pieniądze - popsułeś mi diabelnie cenę. Tolewski zwąchał, co piszczy w trawie, i zamiast sześćdziesięciu musiałem zapłacić sto tysięcy, a ponieważ takiego kapitału nie miałem w gotówce, musiałem pożyczyć. Chyba nie będziesz ode mnie wymagał, bym wobec tego dopuszczał cię do spółki na te głupie piętnaście tysięcy. Jachimowski wszedł do jadalni i z wyrazu jego twarzy Paweł wywnioskował, że oczekuje jakiejś korzystnej propozycji. - Siadaj - wskazał mu krzesło. Jachimowski usiadł bokiem przy stole i podciągnął nogawki spodni. - Wypiję filiżankę kawy - powiedział lokajowi. Gdy służący wyszedł, Paweł odezwał się tonem współczucia: - Jesteś haniebnie nieostrożny. - Co przez to chcesz powiedzieć? Paweł podsunął mu cukiernicę: - Pozwolisz? Jachimowski nerwowo brzęknął łyżeczką w filiżance. Wrażenie, z którym przyszedł, rozwiało się bez śladu. Czuł w powietrzu nowe niebezpieczeństwo. - Czy ty masz jakieś stosunki w sądownictwie, w prokuraturze? - zapytał Paweł. - Bo o co chodzi? - Widzisz, na rozmijanie się z kodeksem karnym w poglądach na życie może sobie pozwolić człowiek rozsądny jedynie wówczas, gdy ma gwarantowane bezpieczeństwo. - Nie rozmijam się z kodeksem - poderwał się Jachimowski. - Czy jesteś tego pewien? Paweł utkwił w nim zimne, na pozór obojętne spojrzenie. - Mów po prostu, co masz mi do zarzucenia. - Brak rozsądku. Zapalił papierosa i dodał: - Zakłady Przemysłowe Bracia Dalcz i Spółka ponosiły rocznie kilkadziesiąt tysięcy strat, co zawdzięczają tobie. Wszedł służący i zaczął sprzątać ze stołu. - Przejdźmy do gabinetu - wstał Jachimowski. Paweł nie ruszył się z miejsca. Dobrze wytresowany służący natychmiast zorientował się, że zawadza swą obecnością, i zniknął obierając sobie znacznie wygodniejszą i nikomu nie zawadzającą pozycję przy dziurce od klucza za drzwiami pokoju kredensowego. - Mój stryj ma dowody w ręku - powiedział Paweł - nie wiem, czy uda mi się odwieść go od postanowienia przekazania sprawy urzędowi śledczemu. Jachimowski, blady jak płótno, pochylił się nad nim: - Jakie dowody? Do cholery, jakie dowody? Paweł zerwał się, w dwóch krokach dopadł drzwi, otworzył je i do uszu Jachimowskiego dobiegł dźwięk dwóch siarczystych policzków. - Jakie, pytasz? - ciągnął Paweł wracając na miejsce - wszystkie, przyjacielu. Albo należało niszczyć oferty, albo nie fałszować rachunków. Albo spalić korespondencję biura sprzedaży, albo certyfikaty przekazowe i wykazy dla kasy. Powtarzam: jesteś haniebnie nieostrożny. Jachimowski podszedł do okna i bębnił palcami po szybie. Przez dłuższy czas panowała cisza. - W jaki sposób mogło to dojść do wiadomości pana Karola? - odezwał się Jachimowski. - Mniejsza o to. Jeżelibym ci nawet odpowiedział, w najmniejszym stopniu nie zmieniłoby to sytuacji. - To ten szpieg Blumkiewicz! - Może. - Zabiję to bydlę - odwrócił się Jachimowski. Paweł był zdumiony wyrazem jego twarzy: rysy ściągały się, z cienkich rozchylonych warg wystawały żółte, czerniejące zęby, oczy były prawie nieprzytomne. - Życzę ci powodzenia, ale mnie to już nie obchodzi - wzruszył ramionami Paweł - mnie zależy tylko na jednym: na uniknięciu publicznego skandalu. Stryj powierzył mi przeprowadzenie dochodzeń i obliczenie kwoty nadużyć, którą trzeba będzie wymienić w skardze do prokuratora... - Pawle! - Słucham cię? - Przecież jesteś moim szwagrem! - Niestety. - Wiesz co, ja zatelefonuję po Ludkę, przecie tego nie można robić, przecie nie chcesz, bym sobie w łeb palnął! - Dajmy spokój frazesom. W łeb sobie nie palniesz, a co tu Ludka ma do mówienia? - Przecie jesteście rodziną. Nie, Pawle, ja nie wierzę w to, byś ty mógł mnie, mnie i twoją rodzoną siostrę narazić na coś podobnego. - W każdym razie nie pragnę tego - skrzywił się Paweł - ale proszę cię, podaj mi jakieś wyjście z sytuacji? Jachimowski potrząsnął desperacko pięściami, po czym ścisnął skronie i zaczął biegać wzdłuż stołu, podczas gdy Paweł spokojnie palił papierosa. - Zabiję to bydlę, zabiję - powtarzał. Nagle zatrzymał się przed Pawłem i powiedział: - A ty nie widzisz żadnego wyjścia? - Nie. - O Boże, Boże!... Nie, ja muszę zadzwonić po Ludkę. Ona może coś wymyśli. - Cóż tu można wymyślić? Jedyne, to chyba pokrycie nadużyć... - Zwariowałeś! Skąd ja takie pieniądze wezmę! - Właśnie. No, pozostaje ci jeszcze prosić o łaskę stryja Karola. - Ach! - beznadziejnie machnął ręką Jachimowski. - Zresztą każdy z nas, współwłaścicieli, ma prawo domagać się zwrotu strat. - A ty pierwszy - wyszczerzył się ku niemu Jachimowski - ty, psiakrew, pierwszy, ty, który jak ta zmora, jak ten... Paweł zatrzymał go jednym ruchem ręki: - Czekaj. Nigdy nie uważałem cię za zbyt rozumnego, ale chyba to już szczyt idiotyzmu zrażać do siebie mnie, właśnie mnie w takiej chwili. Jachimowski zakrył twarz rękami: - Więc cóż mam robić, co robić?... - Na twoim miejscu - spokojnie zauważył Paweł - postarałbym się uczciwie zlikwidować całą sprawę. Nie wyobrażam sobie, by w innym wypadku mogło się obejść bez kompromitującego procesu, no i bez więzienia. Pamiętaj, że nikt nie lubi robić prezentów ze swej własności. Jeżeliby nawet stryj Karol, co jest niepodobieństwem, machnął na to ręką, jeżeli to samo zrobiłbym ja, to zawsze pozostają jeszcze Krzysztof i Tolewski. Zataić przed nimi nadużyć nie można... - Dlaczego nie możesz? - Zatajenie byłoby nadużyciem, a wybacz, ja jestem uczciwym człowiekiem i na żadne szwindle nie pójdę. Mam swoje zasady, których dla niczyich pięknych oczu nie złamię. - Tak?... Tak?... - Tak, mój biedny przyjacielu. Nie chcę kiedykolwiek znaleść się w położeniu, w jakim ty się obecnie znajdujesz. - To jest kłamstwo! - wybuchnął Jachimowski. - Nie graj przede mną komedii, bo jestem za stary wróbel na takie plewy! Rozumiesz?... A czym było objęcie przez ciebie dyrekcji w fabryce, a czym było wyzyskanie tego dla wykupienia udziałów, a kto skręcił udziały Ganta przy pomocy tego łobuza Tolewskiego?!... - Milczeć! - huknął Paweł. Jachimowski odskoczył i zasłonił się krzesłem. - Strach przed więzieniem odebrał ci resztę rozumu! - uderzył Paweł pięścią w stół - dostałeś chyba pomieszania zmysłów! Samiście mnie prosili, bym objął dyrekcję. Wam chodziło o wasze udziały, a mnie o pamięć ojca! Ty idioto! Czy mam ci w pysk rzucić kwity za zapłacone za ojca dwieście tysięcy dolarów? Ja gram komedię? Do diabła, drogo mnie ta komedia kosztuje. Powiadasz, głupcze, że wykupiłem udziały?... Tak, wykupiłem, i co z tego? Wykupiłem za własne pieniądze, czy mam je wam rozdarować, co?... Bałwan! Na te nonsensy w ogóle nie powinienem ci odpowiedzieć, ale żebyś się nauczył moresu, ty mi odpowiesz za posądzenie o udziały Ganta, a odpowiesz tak, że będzie ci się długo przypominało. A teraz precz!... - Pawle!... - Precz!!... Za drzwi, złodzieju! Jachimowski oparł się o ścianę i wyciągnął obronnym ruchem ręce. Zaczął mówić przerywanym głosem, w oczach o czerwonych obwódkach zakręciły się łzy. Prosił o przebaczenie, tłumaczył się rozpaczą, rozstrojem nerwowym, błagał, zaklinał na wszystkie świętości, przysięgał, że nie wierzy sam w to, co powiedział. Błagał o litość, o wyrozumienie, o ratunek. Jego wąskimi piersiami wstrząsało łkanie, a czubek nosa na bladej błyszczącej twarzy odbijał jaskrawą czerwienią. Paweł usiadł i słuchał z ponurym wyrazem twarzy. Gdy Jachimowski wreszcie nieśmiało zaproponował, że gotów byłby poświęcić jakąś większą kwotę dla zatuszowania sprawy, przerwał mu: - Nie podsuwaj mi łapówki, bo nie jestem człowiekiem twego pokroju. Milcz i słuchaj. Mnie twoje pieniądze nie są potrzebne. Okradałeś fabrykę, a teraz obraziłeś mnie. Nie mam żadnego powodu być pobłażliwym dla ciebie. Pomimo to, z tego jedynie względu, że jesteś mężem mojej siostry, może spróbuję cię ratować od kryminału. Słuchaj uważnie, co powiem, gdyż drugi raz nie powtórzę, a nie ma takiej siły na świecie, która by zmusiła mnie powrócić jeszcze raz do rozmowy z tobą. Otóż spróbuję skłonić stryja Karola do przebaczenia ci złodziejstwa, a raczej do powstrzymania doniesienia o kradzieży. Uda mi się to tylko wtedy, jeżeli okażesz maksimum dobrej woli. - Gotów jestem, Pawełku, na wszystko. - Nie przerywaj. Takim świadectwem dobrej woli będzie wystawienie zobowiązania pokrycia strat i wpłacenie jakiejś kwoty dla zadokumentowania uczciwych zamiarów. Jeżeli to zrobisz, podjąłbym się ratowania ciebie. Zaznaczam jednak, że bynajmniej nie gwarantuję pomyślnych skutków swojej interwencji, gdyż stryj nienawidzi cię z całej duszy. Zobowiązanie musi zawierać przyznanie się do malwersacyj. Powiedziałem ostatnie słowo. Na to możesz odpowiedzieć albo zgodą, albo odmową. Żadnej dyskusji na ten temat nie zamierzam prowadzić. Więc?... Jachimowski próbował wykręcić się, prosić o czas do namysłu, odwoływać się do swego zdenerwowania, lecz gdy Paweł wstał i spojrzał na zegarek, zdecydował się: - Dobrze. Podpiszę, ale jaką mam gwarancję, że pomimo to nie zrobicie doniesienia? - Żadnej. Masz tylko moje słowo honoru, że zrobię wszystko, by stryja ułagodzić. - A ile trzeba dać pieniędzy? Ja teraz naprawdę jestem nędzarzem!... - Sądzę, że wystarczy jakiś drobiazg. Dziesięć tysięcy... - Ale złotych? - Złotych. - A kiedy to trzeba załatwić? - Natychmiast. Chodźmy. Zaprowadził go do gabinetu, wyjął arkusz papieru i wskazał Jachimowskiemu miejsce przy biurku. - Co mam napisać? Paweł zaczął dyktować. Krótko, zwięźle, dobitnie. Doskonale widział, jak pióro piszącego waha się przed każdym słowem, widział krople potu, które wystąpiły na jego łysinie, i nerwowe skurcze palców opartych o biurko. Teraz już jednak nie wątpił, że Jachimowski się nie cofnie. - Mam podpisać? - Chwila. Paweł nacisnął guzik dzwonka. Wszedł lokaj. Jeszcze miał czerwone policzki od silnych uderzeń, które oberwał przy drzwiach. - Czy znasz tego pana? - zapytał Paweł wskazując Jachimowskiego. - Jakże, jaśnie panie - zdziwił się służący - oczywiście znam. To pan dyrektor Jachimowski. - Będziesz świadkiem, że to pan Jachimowski własnoręcznie podpisze. Jachimowski zerwał się od biurka. - Pawle, po co te formalności! - Nic nie zaszkodzą. Podpisz. Jachimowski strzepnął palcami i podpisał. Wówczas Paweł złożył arkusz w ten sposób, by służący nie mógł przeczytać jego treści, i podyktował mu: "Powyższe oświadczenie podpisał pan dyrektor Jachimowski w mojej obecności i dobrowolnie". - Teraz ty się podpisz. Po chwili arkusz został złożony i schowany do szuflady biurka. Oczy Jachimowskiego odruchowo nie odrywały się od rąk Pawła i podniosły się dopiero wówczas, gdy pęk kluczy znikł w kieszeni. - Mam wystawić czek? - zapytał ponuro Jachimowski. - Dobrze. W kwadrans później lokaj zamykał za nim drzwi. Postał chwilę w przedpokoju i zdecydował się, że należy przeprosić pana za podsłuchiwanie... Paweł siedział zamyślony, gdy służący odezwał się przyciszonym głosem. - Jaśnie pan będzie łaskaw darować, ale to mnie się jakoś, sam nie wiem, przydarzyło pierwszy raz... - Mniejsza o to, Janie - ziewnął Paweł - nie przeszkadzaj sobie w dalszym ciągu. Staraj się tylko być nieco ostrożniejszy. Nie lubię bić, a zmusiłbyś mnie do forsowania ręki. - Bardzo przepraszam, jaśnie panie, zawiniłem, ale więcej się to nie powtórzy. - Po co mnie o tym zapewniasz? Czy sądziłeś, że wyrzucę cię dlatego?... Nie, mój drogi przyjacielu. A teraz idź i nie zawracaj mi głowy. Zrzucił marynarkę i wyciągnął się na tapczanie. Temu głupcowi zdaje się - myślał - że przebaczyłem mu, gdyż wierzę w jego obietnice poprawy. Nie przyjdzie mu nawet do głowy, że musiałbym wziąć innego lokaja, który, powiedzmy, mniej podsłuchiwałby, ale biłby więcej porcelany, albo kradł, czy nosił moją bieliznę. Ludzie często mówią najgorzej o bliźnich, ale w gruncie rzeczy myślą najlepiej. Wynika to stąd, że sami siebie uważają za wyjątkowo zły wyjątek. Dlatego cieszą się, gdy dowiedzą się, że ktoś popełnił zdeklarowane łajdactwo. Umacnia to ich wiarę, w siebie: mnie nikt za rękę nie złapał, nikt nie przypuszcza bym mógł coś nieetycznego popełnić. Każdy w stosunku do innych jest właściwie optymistą. To daje mu urojoną przewagę nad innymi: oni nawet nie domyślają się, co ze mnie za numer! Tym jedynie można wytłumaczyć łatwowierność człowieka. Chce być oszukiwany, bo zdaje mu się, że jest oszukującym. Zaśmiał się i powiedział głośno: - Oto jest olbrzymie nietknięte bogactwo psychiki ludzkiej. Kopalnia czekająca świadomej eksploatacji! Przebiegł myślą swe dawniejsze poglądy. Niewątpliwie nie miał dawniej tej precyzji w ich formułowaniu. W latach młodości zapewne w ogóle nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy. Przecież musiały w nim tkwić. W instynktach. W korze mózgowej. Mniejsza o to, że nie były nazwane. Rzeczy nie posiadające nazwy nie przestają istnieć dlatego, że jej nie mają. Zawsze się tym podświadomie kierował. To właśnie stało się ongiś momentem zatargu i zerwania z ojcem. Ojciec nie rozumiał, jaki wielki kapitał tkwi w zaufaniu, w tym zaufaniu, wyrobionym sobie przez firmę Dalczów. Nie pojmował potrzeby wykorzystania tego kapitału. Nazywał to łajdactwem. O, stary, głupi idealisto, naiwny samobójco! Kiedyś na jednej ze scen berlińskich Paweł widział sztukę Jewreinowa, której tezą było, że najważniejszą rzeczą jest nie rzeczywistość, lecz złudzenie, dzięki któremu mamy świadomość rzeczywistości. Miał wówczas ochotę kupić bilet do teatru i posłać go ojcu do Warszawy. Mundus vult decipi... Czyż to nie zabawne, że słowa te wypowiedział też Paweł, papież Paweł IV, jeden z najlepszych znawców człowieka: - mundus vult decipi, ergo decipiatur. I to właśnie on założył indeks ksiąg zakazanych!... Imponująca konsekwencja! To się nazywa wprowadzenie swojej filozofii w życie! I na to nie trzeba być aż papieżem z szesnastego wieku. Trzeba tylko być jednostką, osobnikiem wydzielonym ze stada. Wystarczy nie wiązać się z tym stadem żadnymi uczuciami. To pozwala na osiągnięcie dystansu i perspektywy, dzięki którym widzi się iluzoryczność rzekomych trudności. - Ergo decipiatur - powiedział i sięgnął po słuchawkę telefoniczną. Blumkiewicz wysłuchał z uwagą i z nietajoną radością zawiadomienia, że Jachimowski musi być usunięty. Nie upłynęło pięć minut, gdy powrócił od pana Karola. Powrócił z oznajmieniem, że prezes czeka i gotów jest przyjąć pana dyrektora natychmiast. W dwadzieścia minut później Paweł wchodził do pokoju stryja. - Blumkiewicz zakomunikował już ci, stryju, tę bardzo nieprzyjemną wiadomość. Osobiście nie spodziewałem się po Jachimowskim przesadnej uczciwości, jak to stryj zapewne pamięta. - Czy nadużycia sięgają wysokich sum? - Nie sądzę. Raczej należy przypuszczać, że nie wybiegają poza kilkanaście tysięcy. Wezwałem Jachimowskiego i oświadczyłem mu, że oczywiście o jego dalszej współpracy w fabryce nie może być mowy. - Czy nie jesteś zdania, że należy oddać sprawę władzom śledczym? Paweł wzruszył ramionami: - Wolałbym uniknąć rozgłosu. Samobójstwo ojca, a teraz ta historia, to byłoby za dużo jak na okres kilku miesięcy. - Masz rację - półgłosem odpowiedział pan Karol. - Zresztą zobowiązałem Jachimowskiego do pokrycia malwersacyj - wydobył z kieszeni czek i pokazał go stryjowi - na razie wpłacił tytułem zwrotu dziesięć tysięcy złotych. Pan Karol przymknął powieki i powiedział: - Umiesz sobie dawać radę z ludźmi. - Więc stryj w zasadzie akceptuje moje zarządzenie?... Nie trudziłbym tym stryja, gdyby chodziło o zwykłego urzędnika, ponieważ Jachimowski jest współwłaścicielem fabryki, uważałem za konieczne... - Na czym polegają nadużycia? Paweł zaczął opowiadać. Nie przedstawił nadużyć w takich rozmiarach, jakie obejmowały w rzeczywistości, nie wspomniał też o drodze, którą do ich wykrycia doszedł. Zaznaczył tylko, że podczas przeglądania ksiąg spostrzegł pewne dysproporcje i te naprowadziły go na ślad machinacyj dyrekcji handlowej. Z kolei rozmowa przeszła na inne tematy dotyczące fabryki i Paweł zapytał, jaki jest adres Krzysztofa w Szwajcarii. - Zwróć się z tym do Teresy. Ona ma zapisaną nazwę i adres hotelu. Gdy wychodząc Paweł zapytał Blumkiewicza o stryjenkę, ten odpowiedział, że pani Teresa ma migrenę i nie mogłaby go przyjąć. - Po kiego licha - myślał Paweł, wracając do domu - jest mi potrzebny ten adres?... Już w przedpokoju zauważył płaszcz Tolewskiego i teraz dopiero przypomniał sobie, że kazał mu przyjść dziś wieczorem. Od kilku dni Tolewski z polecenia Pawła załatwiał różne sprawy na giełdzie, polegające przeważnie na wywiadzie. Chodziło o informacje, dotyczące stanu finansów w niektórych przedsiębiorstwach przemysłowych branży metalurgicznej. Paweł nie miał jeszcze szczegółowo nakreślonych planów dalszej akcji, wierzył jednak zasadzie, że poznając rynek, będzie miał sposobność dostrzeżenia tych jego stron, w których dałoby się drogą nowych koncepcyj znaleźć ujście dla szerzej zakrojonych interesów. Przede wszystkim myślał o stworzeniu trustu, opartego na wzorach amerykańskich, a koncentrującego wszelkie pokrewne działy produkcji metalurgicznej. Były to wszakże perspektywy nierealne, odległe, których bynajmniej nie rozświetliły wiadomości zebrane przez Tolewskiego. Człowiekowi temu nie można było odmówić znacznej dozy sprytu, brakowało mu wszakże niezbędnej inteligencji, wskutek tego jego stosunek do badanych spraw przypominał wyżła, robiącego stójkę przed każdym doraźnym geszefcikiem, jaki zdołał wywęszyć. Paweł wprawdzie nie pragnął bynajmniej znaleźć w Tolewskim ani w żadnym innym swoim współpracowniku indywidualnej pomysłowości, inicjatywy i samodzielności. Raczej przeciwnie, od ludzi, którymi się posługiwał, wymagał bezwzględnego posłuszeństwa i wyrzeczenia się prób rozumowania. Mieli spełniać rolę sprawnych kółek w mechanizmie przez niego tworzonym. Tolewski nie był kółkiem dostatecznie doszlifowanym. Wina tego tkwiła w jego psychice kawiarnianego naciągacza i pokątnego aferzysty, polującego na małe i szybkie zyski. To było też przyczyną niepożądanego nastawienia jego zdolności obserwacyjnych i Paweł wiele czasu marnować musiał na urobienie tego człowieka dla swoich celów. Od czasu przyjazdu do Warszawy Paweł wiele nocy nie dospał, całkowicie pochłonięty swoim zadaniem. Obecnie stan rzeczy wchodził w okres spokojnego nurtu, w którym nic lub prawie nic nie miał do zrobienia. Na razie pozostawało tylko obsadzenie dyrekcji handlowej. Nazajutrz rano kazał wezwać do siebie inżyniera Karliczka. Nie zaniedbał ostrożnego wybadania go, czy w dziale sprzedaży i zakupów nie pozostały jeszcze do skontrolowania jakiekolwiek "niedokładności", a gdy otrzymał zapewnienie, że wszystko jest już "panu dyrektorowi wiadome", oświadczył: - No, panie Karliczek, z tego wszystkiego wynika niestety ponad wszelką wątpliwość, że pan również brał udział w nadużyciach Jachimowskiego, że mówiąc po prostu, okradał pan firmę, która przez osiem lat okazywała panu tyle zaufania, która płaciła panu wysoką pensję... Tak, było to dla mnie bardzo przykrą niespodzianką. Rozumie pan, że w warunkach istniejących obecnie nie będę mógł nadal korzystać z pańskiej współpracy. Twarz Karliczka stała się purpurowa i wyglądała jak olbrzymi połeć surowego mięsa. - Jak to, panie dyrektorze, przecie o ile słyszałem, wczoraj zapewnił pan mnie. - O niczym pana nie zapewniałem - surowo przerwał Paweł, utkwiwszy w nim oczy - tu wchodzi w grę kodeks karny i sfera jego działania. Oczywiście doceniam pańskie poczucie obowiązku uczciwości, które odezwało się w panu. Zdaję sobie sprawę, że panu i wyłącznie panu zawdzięczał wykrycie malwersacyj. Biorę też pod uwagę pańskie niejako przyznanie się do winy. To skłania mnie do pewnych niepraktykowanych zresztą ustępstw, do niejakiej pobłażliwości. Nie tylko nie oddam pana w ręce prokuratora, lecz nie będę także wymagał zwrotu osiągniętych przez pana nielegalnych zysków. Od dziś jest pan wolny i może pan poszukać nowej posady. Nie będę panu w tym przeszkadzał. Otrzyma pan dobre świadectwo. - Nie będzie pan mnie przeszkadzał? - chrapliwie odezwał się Karliczek - kpi pan ze mnie. Gdzie ja teraz znajdę wolną posadę przy tym kryzysie? - Daruje pan, ale to już mnie nie obchodzi. - Głupi byłem - splótł palce tak, aż zatrzeszczały stawy, a na rękach wystąpiły sine i białe plamy - głupi byłem... Cóż?... Za swoją głupotę każdy musi płacić. Dałem się panu nabrać, a teraz wyrzuca mnie pan na bruk... Paweł nacisnął guzik dzwonka. Na progu stanął sekretarz Holder. - Panie Holder, zechce pan zaraz przygotować świadectwo dla pana inżyniera Karliczka: lata pracy, duże zdolności handlowe, odejście na własne żądanie. Da mi pan to zaraz do podpisu. - Więc decyzja pana dyrektora jest nieodwołalna? - zapytał Karliczek, gdy drzwi za Holderem zamknęły się. - Nigdy nie widzę powodu do odwoływania moich postanowień - twardo odpowiedział Paweł - jeżeli w tym wypadku mogłoby to mieć miejsce, nie radziłbym panu zmuszać mnie do tego. Karliczek odczuł w głosie Pawła groźbę, lecz i sam z trudem opanowywał wściekłość. Z każdego rysu jego olbrzymiej twarzy wyzierała hamowana chęć wybuchu; zaczął prosić, lecz w tonie prośby brzmiał gniew, poczucie doznanej krzywdy i zapowiedź zemsty. W kącikach szerokich ust ukazały się dwie plamki białej piany. Paweł milczał i zdawał się nie zwracać nań uwagi, pogrążony w przeglądaniu papierów. Wreszcie wszedł Holder i położył na biurku świadectwo. Paweł podpisał, złożył arkusik i podał Karliczkowi. - Proszę i do widzenia panu. - To tak? - warknął Karliczek - no, dobrze, ale my się jeszcze porachujemy, panie Dalcz, my się jeszcze porachujemy! A na to świadectwo pluję! Rozumie pan, pluję. Rozłożył papier i trzymając go w obu rękach, splunął nań, zmiął w potężnej garści i cisnął na ziemię. Holder stał przerażony z wysoko podniesionymi brwiami, Paweł udał, że niczego nie widzi. Dopiero gdy Karliczek wyszedł, z rozmachem trzasnąwszy drzwiami, podniósł głowę i powiedział spokojnie: - W dyrekcji handlowej popełniono nadużycia. Jachimowski i Karliczek otrzymali dymisję. Zechce pan, panie Holder, objąć tymczasem kierownictwo tego działu. Za kilka dni wraca z urlopu inżynier Karczewski i jemu to przekażę. Holder chciał prosić o zwolnienie go z tej funkcji, chciał zaznaczyć, że nie posiada odpowiednich kwalifikacyj, jednakże ton dyspozycji był tak bezapelacyjny, iż zdołał tylko wymówić: - Jak pan życzy, panie dyrektorze. - Ten cymbał - zaśmiał się Paweł - wyobraża sobie, że zemści się na mnie. Chyba będzie do mnie strzelał zza węgła, bo w przeciwnym razie nie radziłbym nikomu być w jego skórze. Co pan o nim wie, panie Holder? Sekretarz rozłożył ręce: - Tyle, co w kartotece, panie dyrektorze, właśnie musiałem tam zajrzeć, wypisując świadectwo. Ma lat czterdzieści pięć, jest żonaty, żona mieszka w Pradze Czeskiej, a on w Warszawie na Żelaznej. Nieboszczyk pański ojciec wpisał o nim w uwagach bardzo pochlebną opinię. - Z pochlebnych opinii mego ojca sprawdziłem ku swemu zadowoleniu jedną, którą muszę uznać za całkowicie uzasadnioną - zmarszczył brwi Paweł - opinię o panu. - Bardzo dziękuję panu dyrektorowi - zaczerwienił się Holder. Paweł zabrał się do wertowania korespondencji, lecz widząc, że Holder nie odchodzi, podniósł oczy: - Ma pan jeszcze coś do mnie? - Tak jest, panie dyrektorze, chociaż właściwie nie wiem, czy pan dyrektor zechce... - Słucham pana. - Wczoraj został wyrzucony z narzędziowni ślusarz Feliksiak, pijak i awanturnik. Już dwa razy był wyrzucany, lecz zawsze po kilku tygodniach przyjmowano go z powrotem na skutek żądania pana prezesa. Obecnie pozwolił sobie za wiele: pobił majstra... - I cóż dalej? - Otóż Feliksiak domagał się, by go przyjął pan Krzysztof, a gdy mu powiedziano, że pan Krzysztof wyjechał, żądał widzenia się z panem dyrektorem. - Czy pan Krzysztof kazał go wydalić? - zapytał Paweł. - Nie, panie dyrektorze, ale sądziłem, że skoro Feliksiak ma takie poparcie u pana prezesa, należałoby... - No, dobrze - zdecydował się Paweł - niech przyjdzie do mnie jutro. Kategoria:Bracia Dalcz i Ska